


A Tapestry of Light

by SerenLyall



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, The Force, twinsy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/pseuds/SerenLyall
Summary: "Luke is with her the first time she reaches for the Force."





	A Tapestry of Light

**Author's Note:**

> "If you are taking fic prompts, maybe something with Leia and the Force? -darkmagyk"

Luke is with her the first time she reaches for it.

“Close your eyes,” he instructs. He holds her hands in his, war-torn and battle-scarred, tanned and rough with the callouses of long hours in hard times. She obeys, and as he brushes his fingers over her knuckles, she feels the breath in his lungs, the beat of his heart, the rush of blood through his veins.

“Breathe in,” he says.

There is light, golden and bright, as hot as the desert sun of Tatooine. There is shadow, black and cool, like the shade beneath the pines of Alderaan’s mountains. There is silver, and turquoise, and violet, and chartreuse; there is a tapestry of brilliant threads woven together before her closed eyes, a hundred thousand colors of a hundred thousand shades.

“Breathe out.”

She feels it, cool and slick, like water through her fingers. And it feels her, hard and questing, like a hundred needles pricking at the edges of her thoughts.  _Who are you_ , it seems to ask. 

It is a question that was answered long ago in the first moments of her birth–and as it circles around her, it sighs in the exultation of the answer long ago birthed in her bones.

 _I know you_ , it whispers.

“Now reach for it.”

Her fingers are empty ghosts of thought. She reaches for the light, for the shadow, for the coolness and the heat, for the feel of water through her fingers, for the voice whispering in her ears. She reaches for it–and she touches it.

 _I know you_ , she hears again.

And then there is a rush of power through her, all brilliant gold and shining silver, shimmering turquoise and glimmering chartreuse. It fills her, exults in her, lifts her higher than the highest mountain peaks, takes her lower than the lowest trenches. She sees light and shadow, everlasting hope and crushing despair. She sees the hundred billion threads of a hundred billion lives. She sees everything, and nothing, and everything again.

Luke squeezes her hands, and with a jolt, she is back. She opens her eyes.

“That,” Luke says, smiling gently, “is the Force.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a review?


End file.
